carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/How That CMA Awards Announcement Might Change How Its Winners Look
The Country Music Association is promising to "celebrate the legendary women of country music" at this year's show, and with the announcement of Carrie Underwood returning to lead as its host, with guest hosts Reba and Dolly at her side, will the CMAs actually change how its list of winners usually turn out? According to the CMA announcement, Parton, McEntire, and Underwood hold a total of 22 wins combined between the three of them- something the CMAs probably should have left out. Dolly and Reba first started in the country genre in the 1970s and have been putting out music for 40 plus years, while Carrie has had 14 years herself as a major solo artist. The fact that in all of their years combined, only 22 awards have gone between them, is actually kind of embarassing for the CMAs. But, with their focus seeming to shift to female artists this year, will the CMAs actually honor its women, with more than just 4 minute tribute performances? A more remarkably way to honor them would be to actually nominate them in the first place, and maybe even hand some an award or two. For example, a female artist hasn't won the Entertainer of the Year trophy since Taylor Swift did it in 2011 - eight years ago, and Swift isn't even putting out music in the country genre anymore. Not only does Carrie Underwood deserve to be included in the list of final nominees, she deserves the award this year based purely on the vocal dyanmics she puts on for her ''Cry Pretty ''shows for this year's tour, somehow managing to both move country music forward while honoring its past at the same time - creating a medley of hits from country music's iconic female artists - and performing it with up-and-coming female artists, Maddie & Tae and Runaway June. Not to mention, Underwood has graciously agreed to co-host the CMAs for the last 11 years, certainly adding star power to its annual television ratings. There are lots of female artists who deserve to be recognized this year other than Underwood, too. Kacey Musgraves put out one of the most creative and progressive country albums in a long time, ''Golden Hour, ''which rightfully took home the Grammy's Album of the Year honor. Reba McEntire put out an amazing album, ''Stronger than the Truth, ''an example for every country artist to aspire to. Maddie and Tae put out out one of the best songs I've heard in years, "Die From a Broken Heart", as well as the accompanying music video being one of the best videos I've seen in years. "The Daughters" is yet another great song from Little Big Town. Carly Pearce put out two great songs, "Hide the Wine" and "Closer to You". Not to take away from the male artists, but they can literally be honored any other year from the CMAs, and most often will be. Female artists have always been the heart of country music, and this year especially they have been the creative force behind it, putting out music that is moving the genre forward, and not keeping it stuck in the same place. There is about to be a new decade in country music, and we should honor different things this year. Spotlighting some great music from women this year, we're adding various songs and videos below: Category:Blog posts